


【洛豪】偷盗神明

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: “你教教我——不，我教你吧，别叫洛洛，——徐一宁教你唱歌好不好？”





	【洛豪】偷盗神明

**Author's Note:**

> 29 年下狼狗弟弟x温柔美人哥哥  
dirty talk警告

“哥……我要走了，你给我抱抱好不好？”  
少年单肩背着满满当当的旅行包，说话的内容和语气都是撒娇的样子，手上却不容反抗地推着任豪进了休息室。  
他敛眸看着任豪，唇间带着面对他时一如既往的干净笑意，眼神中却写满阴沉的占有欲。  
舞室和半条走廊的灯都熄了，队友和工作人员正陆续离开——这个关口给任豪带来了不可抑制的焦虑，此刻的他却被作为室友的何洛洛压在这个逼仄的空间里无处逃脱。  
“你身上全是汗。”  
没看出他思绪在游离，何洛洛甩了肩上的包就一把抱住他，炙热的吐息落在他后颈，卷卷的浅棕发顶轻蹭他白皙的脖子。少年跟他身高只差了两三厘米，一边讨着亲昵一边把他按进自己怀里，像一只热切的正处在成长期的犬类。  
他突然伸出舌尖舔了舔任豪的喉结，淡淡的盐味混着他午间喷在任豪身上的男香味道，辨出了气味的何洛洛甚是满意地抬起头，吮起他薄薄的唇瓣。  
条件反射地一抖身子，被他揽住腰窝的男人随之轻轻扭动起来，温软的舌任他勾住了娴熟地舔吻。  
“唔……”  
任豪的声音里带着在何洛洛听来无比可爱的鼻音。少年按住他的后脑往前送，嘴巴吻得更深，又借力强硬地把露在破洞裤外边的膝盖插进他腿间。  
骨感的膝磕住任豪休闲裤里藏不住的昂扬抵紧了一下下地磨，少年感受到他愈发兴奋了起来，笑着放开他被吻得微微发肿了的唇瓣，凑在他白白软软的耳朵旁低声道：“哥，你硬了。”  
他伸手往下摸，抽了自己吩咐任豪紧紧系好的裤带，紧接着就把手往他内裤上探。  
“你说说你，下面大到天天要穿这样的裤子，却操不了别人只能被别人操，甘心吗。”  
把沾着一小片湿迹的亵裤草草褪到膝盖以上些许的位置，何洛洛一把握住了他粗长的性器，手心施着点力道掐着，捏住他坚硬的龟头给自己指尖抹满流出来的液体，旋即粗鲁地上下捋动起来。  
任豪一点也不加反抗，双手下意识地抓住身后的架子，勾人的眼眯得更加细长，盈着一点可怜兮兮的水雾目睹他对自己上下其手。  
“你看……全是水。两天没室友，你半夜会寂寞成什么样子啊，任豪。”  
少年咬一口他的耳垂顺着耳廓往上舔，刻意用口腔和流着涎液的软舌发出咂咂的水声，在他耳边无限放大；说着荤话的同时手上动作也不停，尖尖的指甲摸着龟头在马眼上又划又抠，弄得任豪又爽又疼，还要接受十八岁少年言语的侮辱，只能带着鼻音小孩子一样难耐地呜咽。  
“等我走了，记得把我给你的东西戴上。一定要在胸前夹好哦。”  
“知、道了……快一点，洛洛……”  
少年轻笑着加快动作，衔住他殷红的乳珠又吸又咬，终于刺激得任豪张开嘴叫出声来：“啊……轻点……”  
“疼一点你才爽，洛洛怎么能不知道呢。”  
何洛洛双唇夹住他红肿膨大的乳首高高地往外扯，扯得他生疼，又在这股痛觉下被唤起更多的快感。后者堆到小腹上，让他的性器在少年娴熟的手里不停翕动，往外吐着透明的液体。  
“哥，别忍着，快点射，射了我就操你。”  
少年温热的手指带着他的肉棒不停摇动着，把淫液捋到沾上耻毛，满意地看他雪白高凸的前胸。  
“你看你这胸肌像奶子似的。少举点铁嘛，胸这么大，我会天天想吸的。”  
胸部不自觉地往前送，任豪不断喘息着，没多久就抖动着成股成股射了出来，教何洛洛的手心接住。  
何洛洛看着他染上酡红的白净脸蛋灿烂地笑，舌尖贴在食指上舔了一小口进嘴里，托住任豪饱满浑圆的屁股往上涂抹，五指掐住了他的臀肉享受地揉捏。  
他把沾着精液和淫水的手指刺进任豪身体里，仔细品尝着他这场性爱里第一次被破开的肉壁的褶皱，按住了一块穴肉便曲起指节狠狠插弄起来。  
任豪情不自禁地撅起挺翘的臀，摇摇晃晃地往前蹭了两步搂住他：“你车还在外面……唔……”  
其实等着他们剩下几个人回家的车也在外面。而任豪正和他挂着一身黏黏腻腻的汗水在这里干着见不得人的事情——分明一个该回到大别墅的房间独自休息，一个马上就要奔赴机场。  
何洛洛很快就感受到自己的手指被一层温热湿滑的水膜包裹住了。  
“没事……我跟他们说了，让你教我点东西，一会儿我让我车上的司机先送你回去……”  
他从水光淋漓的臀缝把任豪两瓣白皙的桃肉更向外掰，身子往他胸腹上撞，顺势把手指捅进最深的地方，逮住他内里凸起的软肉恶意地摩擦，把任豪弄得泪水都从眼角零星地挤了出来，脸颊的红漫到了耳根。  
“要不哥你跟我走算了，操完这遍捱两天，我也受不了。”  
一边说着何洛洛一边快速地脱下裤子，剥了自己的内裤，拉起任豪白皙笔直的双腿挂在自己腰上，对准了便沉胯挺进去。  
“唔嗯——”  
炙热粗硬的肉棒不容分说地破开穴口填满了他。任豪舒爽地仰起脖子，成熟的喉结上下动着，滚动的途中被何洛洛夹着窒息感咬了一口，一瞬缺氧引得他不禁缩紧了下腹和内壁，晶亮的嘴唇随之被少年低声轻喘着粗暴地含住碾磨。  
何洛洛没轻没重地胡乱顶弄了一番。力度混乱的抽插之间，能戳中任豪敏感点让他感觉到爽的冲撞少得可怜，零星几次满足了肉穴的顶弄分散在总还缺点什么的侵犯之间，勾得他更饥渴，情不自禁地揽住少年的双肩，红着眼角哀求道：”……能不能再深一点？”  
胴体白皙柔嫩的哥哥染了情欲以后在何洛洛眼里真是勾人极了，他早就等着任豪这句话，一听见便松了亲吻阴鸷地注视着他，盯着任豪因快意飞扬起来的漂亮眼尾，舔了舔唇就按着他的屁股用力操干起来。  
少年湿淋淋的牡器发狠地整根没入他身体再拔出，鼓胀的囊袋拍在入口处发出啪啪的声音，完整的一根埋进他身体里塑着湿滑肉壁的形状，教任豪紧窒的穴夹得想射。  
“洛洛，亲我……”  
任豪对着他张开红润的嘴，两片薄薄的唇刚才被他吻得肿了起来，唇上和嘴角都闪着一点可爱又淫靡的光，下巴也沾着点水迹。何洛洛勾着唇缠着他的舌交换亲吻，故意制造唾液往他嘴里用力送进去。涎液含在嘴里咽不下了，统统顺着红肿的唇角狼狈地流下来，任豪难受得在喉底不停哼着想放开，却被少年恶意地狠咬了一口唇瓣。  
“嗯……！哈啊……”  
被迫吞咽着教少年喂进嘴里的口水、不时含住他抹了自己精液的三根腥膻的手指，任豪觉得自己被弄得快窒息了，急撞着自己的滚烫和肉壁难以自控地收缩的感受却拽着他逼迫他清醒。  
急速成长的少年尺寸刚好是能把他被操没几下还未烂熟的内壁微微撑开的地步，些微痛楚藏在如浪的快感之后，跟小穴被肉棒鞭打时最常见而强烈的快感交织在一起，点着他身体里愉悦的火苗。  
操干了好一会儿，何洛洛终于松开他的唇，自己也止不住粗喘，望着他沉声说道：  
“前几天录剧本杀的时候他们几个都缠着你，我真怕对着摄像头你就被他们扒光了……这两天我不在，你把屁股藏好了。”  
任豪眼神迷离地张张嘴，说不出应答的话来。  
“你教教我——不，我教你吧，别叫洛洛，——徐一宁教你唱歌好不好？”  
少年前额的刘海都被薄汗打湿，眸中闪着玩味的光芒。  
他放下任豪两条修长雪白的腿，拍拍他饱满的屁股让他抵着墙往后撅起。再度挺进时何洛洛紧贴着他宽阔的背，低音凑在他耳旁动情地喘息。  
“哥，这是四二拍，你喜欢吗？”  
叩叩，叩叩。少年勃发的粗长对准了他体内那处凸起，奏乐似的以精准的节奏插弄，戳一下，任豪就隐忍又浪荡地呻吟一声。  
“任豪，豪哥……你真紧，操着真舒服，做爱的时候也像平时那样话多一点嘛，不然我会以为你不喜欢我。”  
他停了四二拍的节奏，故意让自己的声音染上委委屈屈的腔调，撒娇一样糯糯地问身下的男人：“哥，哥，你喜不喜欢我？”  
任豪抓住他的手弱弱地回头，咽了口口水。  
“喜欢……喜欢你……”  
“洛洛……唔，一宁……”  
心愿顺遂了。身体前所未有地高热，何洛洛在他思慕渴望的人的身体里重新挺动起来，把具象成一股股白浊的情欲统统发泄了进去。  
他想，他的哥哥真好，对他好温柔，摸起来操起来也好舒服。  
就是觊觎他的人有点多了。就是他对其他那些所谓的弟弟有点好过头了。  
不过还好，他是唯一的胜者，他的哥哥只对他的一切要求都不拒绝，只会接纳他一个。  
就像这样——就像这样。

他们坐着同一辆车返回，任豪装作没事的样子，下车时动作还是有点僵硬。  
何洛洛伸手抓住他的衣角。他回头看他，冷白的脸颊还透着点潮红。  
“哥。”  
任豪无意识地舔舔唇，对他眨眨眼睛。  
何洛洛抿着唇两步跳下了车。  
本来他是只打算避着司机的耳朵对哥哥用唇语比一个“我爱你”的。  
要怪就怪他那截伸出的小粉舌头吧。何洛洛瞟了眼正低头看着手机的司机，用只能他们两人听见的声音低低地说：  
“我走了，晚上接我的视频电话。”

-End

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇无脑爽文向


End file.
